Holding devices serve for mounting the exhaust pipe relative to the vehicle. A collision of the exhaust pipe with parts of the vehicle due to mechanical vibrations and/or shocks is to be avoided. Such shocks may be produced, for example, if the vehicle drives over road bumps, e.g. potholes. Furthermore, such holding devices are used for pre-assembling parts of an exhaust system and thus simplifying the final assembly.
A holding device for an exhaust system having a body made from an elastic material, for example, is known from EP 2 666 988 A1. Openings are provided in the body, into which portions of the vehicle and of the exhaust system are respectively inserted.
The invention is based on the object of developing a holding device of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that the assembly of the holding device on the body of the vehicle is simplified.